Ben Ten: Time to Save the World Again!
by RiseOfTheGuardians
Summary: Ben ten is back to save the world again. Gwen and Kevin have left Team Ben, and he's now alone. But wait. He's not actually alone with the help of his old friend, Liam, he may just as well stop this threat. Whats worse is that the DNA aliens are back, and stronger then ever. Ben learns something about Liam that will shock him forever. What does he learn? Do they stop the DNA Alien?
1. New Student at Bellwood High

**I should be working on My Winx CLub: New Students, New Missions but I'm working on the second chapter still, deleted the orginal version of it and then this came to me. And I thought I would write this.**

**In this story only Gwen is four years older then Ben is and she is a high school Senior. Kevin is not in school anymore and is still dating Gwen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben ten, I own My OC Only**

Chapter One: New Student at Bellwood High

Bellwood High

A tall blonde teenager made this way down the school hallway. It was his first day at Bellwood high and he was sure it would be the worest day of his life, because that's how everyday of school goes for him. But the first day was always the worest for him, but he hoped this year would be different.

He looked at the paper in his hand to find his locker. He read his locker number which was 913, and started to look for it. He finally found his locker and walked to it. Before he opened it a vocie next to him surprised him.

"Liam?" The vocie said, which reminded him of his old friend Ben Tennyson.

"Ben?" Liam asked and turned to see who was talking to him.

There he was Ben Tennyson. "Yeah." Ben said. "What are you doing here?"

"Max thought it would be best if I hung with you for a while sinse my place is a total nightmare right now." He explained.

"Man, I wish we could have done something while we were there." Ben said. "Maybe we'll get a chance someday and make things right down there. But for now let's just forget abou it and hang out, and have fun while you're here." He smiled.

Liam chuckled. "Thanks dude that would be great. Good to have a least one friend here. So, anyway how are things going with you and Julie?" He asked, and Ben sighed.

"She broke up with me a while back on my birthday to. She said because I wasn't around and didn't have time for here anymore that we shouldn't date. And then we started screaming at each other and it was over. But luckly for me Kayden heard about it and came to cheer me up the next day. And now Kayden's my new girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Sorry to hear that man. But at least Kay was there for you. Only god knows what we would do without her." Liam laughed and so did Ben.

"Yeah that is true. So whoes your first block teacher?" Ben asked his old best friend.

Liam looked at the paper in his hand and then at Ben. "Bio with Mr. Short, how about you?"He answered.

"Same." Ben said. "First day of school is bound to be the worest for us."

"Hell yeah." He agreed.

"Let's go."

Liam put his things away grabbed his things for Bio and they headed for the biology room and their first block class.

As the two entered the classroom they saw Gwen siting in the back of the room waiting for someone to sit back there with her. Liam and Ben looked at each other then walked to the back of the room where she was.

Gwen Tennyson, ben's older cousin, was a senior in high school while her cousin was a Freshmen. She was still dating Kevin and they both lived in a small apartment together after she had a fight with her parents.

"Hey Gwen." Liam greeted.

Gwen, who was surpised by the vocie, looked up and saw the boys. "Liam, Ben. Hey guys." She replied. "You guys have Mr. Short to?"

"Yeah, why else would we be in the bio room?" Liam joked. Which caused both Gwen and Ben to laugh some.

"You always were one for jokes." Gwen said.

"I still am."

"Alright you two. You can flirt later." Ben laughed. That comment earned him a glare from the two friends.

Mr. Short walked into the room, and stood infront of the class after shuting the classroom door. "Alright everyone take your seats." He said.

Liam took a seat at the desk next to Gwen's and Ben sat on the other side of Liam at the same desk.

"Now that we're all seated. We can began roll call." Mr. Short called roll for a quick ten minutes and then begun class.

Liam and Ben sat talking to each other while Mr. Short was talking and going on and on about what Biology was and everything else. They were talking about what they did over the summer and that took about the whole class, which was about 1 or 2 hours long.

At the end of the day everyone was leaving school and heading home. Ben and Liam were hanging by their lockers getting ready to leave.

"God, why give so much homework on the first day?" Liam complained.

"They hate us. Why else?" Ben asked.

"True."

"Yeah."

They both got everything they needed for homework that night and then headed for the school exit. They made their way outside and walked home together. And as they were heading home something happened. An exploshion happened not far from where they were. They looked at each other before they started running toward the exploshion. When they arrived they saw some DNA aliens and a hybrid.

Ben looked at liam. "Run." He said. "I'll take care of them." He got ready to hit the Omnitrix, and saw that Liam was still there. "What are you doing?! RUN!" He shouted.

"Ben, you're not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve." Liam smirked, and pulled a glowly yellow gem necklace out from under his shirt, the necklace was still around his neck.

"A necklace really?" Ben asked.

"That's not what I mean." He then pulled the necklace off, and what ben saw next shocked him more then anything.

His friend was an alien.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys but I wanted to drop it off there and see what you thought about it. So tell what you think about him, and if you want to know anything about Liam or the Yellow Gem Necklace, feel free to ask me about either.**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Liam's secret

**Here's chapter Two. And now you guys get to learn about the yellow gem and more about Ben's friend Liam. Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i'll be updating this a lot I hope. Or will whenever I get my hands on the computer, sense I live with my mom now I can't take the computer home with me or anything. So, anyway i'll stop talking and write.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ben 10, I only own Liam, the yellow gem and his alien race**

Chapter two: Liam's secret

Ben stood ther shocked, he never knew his friend was an Alien. Liam never told him that before. And what shocked him even more is the race Liam was. Liam was a Cheetian.

Cheetian were half cheeta, half human hyrbid that were rally seen anywhere in the world. Actually they didn't even live this universe, yet Ben has known one for must of his life. Seeing that cheetian made him remember one he met along time ago.

"Ben?" Liam questioned.

"Sorry." Ben snapped out of his throughs. "Let's get back to this fight."

The cheetian nodded.

"Ben Tennyson." The hybrid said. "You honestly think you and your pet kitty can stop me this time? Where are your friends when you need them? I am stronger than I have even been before and there is noway you will be able to stop me and my army." He laughed.

"Did he just call me a kitty?" Liam asked ben.

"Apparently." Ben said.

"He's dead now." He hissed.

Liam ran at the hybrid through Ben kept yelling 'no', but the Cheetian didn't listen to him. When the boy was about to attack the alien, it knocked Liam into the farthest wall from him, which was behing Ben.

"Do you see Tennyson? You're cheetian friend couldn't stop me, what makes you think that you will be any different?"

"Because I have beaten Villgax a number of times." Ben said.

"Ah, yes. That I have accounted for and so has my master. I have twice as much power as any of the villians you fought the past and ten times more then them and villgax put together." The creature said.

Ben looked at his fallen friend, turned and ran to him, helped him up and ran. Liam had put the yellow gem back around his neck and saw now back to his human form. The two friends ran to Ben's grandfather's place to be safe. They arrived after a few blocks.

"Grandpa max?" Ben asked.

"Ben?" Max said.

"Yeah, it's me." He said. "And Liam."

"Liam, ben come in come in."

Liam and Ben walked into the house where Max lived.

"What can i do you for you boys?" Max asked.

"Just trying to hid from a hybrid." Liam said.

"Why?"

"Fought one more powerful then ever. Or Will Liam did but I didn't." Ben explained.

"I heard about the dna aliens coming back more powerful than they ever have been in the past. I think it's time you made an army to take down the aliens." Max said.

Ben nodded, and asked "So Liam, tell me why you never told me who you really were?" He asked his friend.

Liam frooze where he was standing, and tried to think of an answer. "Never thought about that and you never did ask."

"Thats the best you got?" Ben questioned.

Liam sighed. "Alright you got me." He said. "I didn't tell you because I made an oth with my team not to tell anyone who were really were. I would have told you sooner but I couldn't."

"What are you boys talking about?" Max asked.

"He found i'm a cheetian." Liam said.

"Oh."

"What is that anyway?" Ben asked.

"Its a long story Ben, but if Liam will allow. I could tell you." Max said, liam nodded. "Alright. Cheetian's are a human, cheeta hybrid from another galaxy. They are great fighters and hunters, but they are rally seen in this part of the galaxy. Liam's only here to help you and then he's gone again."

Liam nodded, and Ben was just confused.

"Cheetian's are never seen while they are hunting because of their speed and stealth abilitys. They also never cause a fight unless treathed or its a reaction to something the other has done. They use a yellow gem called the cheeta's eye to make them look like a human, which you have seen from Liam. They never blow their cover unless it is needed." Max finished. "There is a lot more on the alien race but I don't think i could explain it all to you in this life time."

**Short chapter but, oh well. You guys got to learn who Liam is and what alien he is and what the yellow gem was. Hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
